


Past song/一换三

by patrise_W



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Young Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrise_W/pseuds/patrise_W
Summary: 喻文波醉酒后被王柳羿捡回去
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo





	Past song/一换三

过去有过契合的性爱。王柳羿在宿舍用的床具是被不放心的家长装进行李，从家里运过来的。他侧脸贴在小时候睡过的床单上，身体还没来得及完全长开，像一把细柳，被喻文波篡在手里。  
说起来都是网瘾青少年，吃的同样是基地的饭，明明比他还要小一岁半，却莫名地能完全压制住他。年轻的鸡巴把他钉死在床上，被揽腰顶着敏感点一遍一遍地摩擦，每节脊柱都酥地蹋下去。  
做爱没什么不好，只是第二天训练时大概要在屁股底下加个坐垫，王柳羿现在已经基本上可以装作若无其事，只不过队友该知道的早就全部知道了，不知道是幸运还是没用。

有一天下午，喻文波进训练室的时候，突然没头没尾地感慨了一句：“幸好人体工学椅对腰好。”宋近义一开始没反应过来，“你腰疼？要不要让理疗师看看？”被高振宁捅了一肘子才反应过来。  
王柳羿坚持认为体位问题是职业歧视，无视了体重、力气、吃得多等一系列现实原因，他看喻文波明明也在抽条的年纪，半大小子怎么也吃不胖，除了头比他大，似乎没有比他多长几块肌肉。

双排完回宿舍，他被喻文波按在浴室墙上吹耳朵，“2点了，多留些时间睡觉......”他说这话没什么底气，被从背后裹住，小家伙在人家手里抬头。喻文波低头，鼻子抵在他下巴上，热乎乎的空气喷到喉结，随即变成一个粉红的咬痕。  
小男朋友似乎对他的娇妻辅助会说拒绝不满，要搞大男子沙文主义那套，强行榨出他的东西，又并拢他的双腿，试图在腿缝里解决。王柳羿直观看见他的家伙，心里对自己还是有些惊讶的；但不知道是他的大腿不够肉还是喻文波延射，弄了好半天也没有出来，反而是被摩擦的地方粉红一片。王柳羿乘他退出去蹭了蹭双腿，感觉像骑了一整天山地自行车，主动提议：“要不我用嘴？”  
“不要。”喻文波马上拒绝了，但又说，“你转过来。”于是王柳羿翻身正对着他。他有点近视，看不清楚喻文波的表情，于是眯着眼，身上被热气蒸得冒出一层薄汗。喻文波把住自己的玩意儿，死盯着王柳羿，狼一样的，终于射出来。这俩人浪费了不少热水。

分开之后喻文波搬去了新的战队基地，两人很久没有见面——又或者说，见面后也没有好好说过一句话，像别的前队友现朋友一样。他们本身就不属于这层关系，周围亲近些的朋友都知道，宁可在直播间连放一周的《体面》，也不在聚餐时没有多嘴。  
在外地的最后一场比赛打完，之后两队都有一整周休息，喻文波醉大了，小卓一忍再忍忍不住后，才对留在席间，不知道为什么没跟着ig其他人走的王柳羿说：“宝蓝哥，你能不能帮我搬一下水哥？他重。”王柳羿很自觉地上去抬住了喻文波的头。  
俩小身板抱怨了一路滔博的伙食，终于把喻文波架上电梯。狗ad抱着他的前辅助不松手，小卓既尴尬又喜闻乐见地先下了电梯。王柳羿戳戳挂在他身上的人，“杰克，你该下去了。”

很显然，同一战队的人住在酒店同一层，但喻文波做梦做大发了，在意识不清醒的时候自我认知是一只柴犬，而现在他咬住了他的骨头。看见喻文波在自己的手腕上磨牙，王柳羿心里叹气，帮他要脸，又上两层把他搬回自己的房间。  
好不容易从口袋里拿出房卡，“滴——”，王柳羿把喻文波推进去，再自己进房间，反手关门。刚拴上防盗锁，就被猛冲的恶犬偷袭，喻文波从后掐住他的脖子，将他按在门上。  
“王柳羿，长本事了，嗯？”  
辅助先生被狂犬病患者问的发懵，“我怎么你了？”好奇怪这人。  
喻文波不回答，却把他翻过来，尖牙利齿离开了后颈，又印到喉结上。男性器官被咬住，王柳羿倒吸一口凉气，“咬什么，疼死了！”  
滔搏的基地风水不好容易中邪是吧。  
听到叫痛，喻文波才松口，又像安抚又像堵嘴，亲了亲他。  
“......你不要我了。”

唇舌交流之间，从口腔里模模糊糊吐出来的话，王柳羿也不敢确定自己听清楚了。  
但他却是为着久违的亲密而心软，推着喻文波往床上去。“你醉了，今天好好休息。”  
又不是没有纯情的睡过，王柳羿这样想着，把醉气醺醺的别家ad丢在床上，又去洗澡，之后干干净净的在喻文波身边躺下。  
他拿着打湿的酒店毛巾准备给喻文波擦个脸，免得这人的味道太冲让他睡不着，没料想凉水也让前队友的脑袋清醒了一些。  
喻文波又醒了，看到一张床上的宝蓝，想都没想把他搂过来。  
“杰克，别乱动。”王柳羿感觉自己在给脏柴犬擦爪子，而柴犬执意要舔他的脸。

正在王柳羿把毛巾放到一边，露出破绽的间隙，他被喻文波抱住后腰，压在床上。  
“你不要我了，你怎么抛弃我？”喻文波在他背上蹭。  
王柳羿本不想跟他纠结这茬，但这人执意于此，他也不是没脾气，“不是你要走的吗？”  
他越说越气，“当初摆着要跟我商量的样子，其实已经下决心吧？我说什么你都是听不进去的，只能顺着你的意思说，祝福你啰。”  
而喻文波不知道穿越回了几几年，“我不带蓝哥，你要掉到600分的。”  
掉什么掉什么600分，王柳羿服了，深刻理解不要跟醉鬼讲道理。  
吃了半年别人家的食堂，重得像个秤砣，压在他腰上要断了。  
“你，下去。”

背后轻了一瞬，有吹过清凉，王柳羿感觉到自己的t恤被掀开了。  
随后，带着滚烫呼吸的撕咬印在他背上。  
“你干什么！”王柳羿的眼睛红了，主要是疼的，“喻文波，你又犯病！”  
过年回一趟湖北，人留家里狗哥坐飞机过来打比赛了是不是。  
喻文波誓要拟态自家的宠物狗，将王柳羿的腰抱起来，隔着裤子在上面磨。  
“你！”王柳羿很清楚顶在屁股上的东西是什么，甚至有幸经历了它的成长过程，从一起打青训时抢时间洗澡，到后来夺冠，仁川的酒店在海边，他们没有参与兄弟们的第三次转场，而是一起回到ad的房间——甚至，他记得这个家伙真正成年的日期。现在还记得。  
还没有操进来，但毫无章法的上下摩擦似乎让人更加兴奋。

王柳羿推开喻文波，倒退到靠着床板，却被掐着脖子按在木板上，撞击发出一声响。  
王柳羿先是有点晕，又有点缺氧，裤子的松紧带被拉开了，内外两层被一起扒掉，喻文波没什么障碍地找到熟悉的地点。  
没有准备的后穴非常干涩，喻文波没什么迟疑，将嘴离开了王柳羿的唇，抬起他的大腿吻上另一个地方。  
喻文波一边舔弄他的后穴，一边抚弄他的阴茎，让他尽快感到舒适。  
王柳羿咬住自己的手臂，堵住令人羞耻的声音，眼角似乎流出了一两滴生理性泪水。他的阳具很快站起来了。  
当喻文波已经可以将三根手指放进去撑开后，他收手开始解自己的皮带。皮带扣对于醉酒的人来说似乎要花一点时间，等他的家伙终于重见天日时，他抬头。  
王柳羿自己抱住了大腿根，扳开后穴，眼神湿漉漉地看着他：“插进来。”

性爱是过分熟悉的交流，王柳羿被抱着，坐在他身上，两人的上半身紧紧相贴，唇舌一刻不停地交换体液，容不下别的交流，只有受不住的呻吟从缝隙里泄出来。  
王柳羿的呻吟突然变了，他收紧环抱，两手扒在喻文波宽厚的背上，却忍住了抓挠，于是越发紧贴。  
他泄在了他们之中。  
高潮的后穴很快也缴出了喻文波的精液。  
他一点、一点，在他的辅助身上留下痕迹，显眼，消不掉。

王柳羿一直以为喻文波走人后，他就不需要在行李箱里备高领衣服了。第二天他纠结良久，在找女工作人员借丝巾和谎称虫咬之间纠结良久。有句话叫欲盖弥彰，反正懂的都懂。  
不巧的是两边定的机票时间不同，他们回上海后，又到比赛最后一天才在后台碰面。  
该有的视而不见没有，喻文波上来抱了抱他，“蓝哥，好好打，兄弟在台下等你。”  
队友很好的纠结了一下应该怎么反应，然后开始一起鼓掌，对拳，拥抱。  
场面一度很怪。

喻文波居然真的来ig基地找他了。一路上他跟认识的做饭阿姨、前队友和经理打招呼，然后说：“放假了，我来接宝蓝出去玩。”  
王柳羿也很奇怪，这个世界到底怎么了？  
突然之间，他们就从分手也该体面变成一起下班的老夫老妻了？  
一起坐在车后排，喻文波问他：“放假开心不？”  
“你不回家吗？”  
“回家干啥，兄弟过年回过了。”他偷偷去拉王柳羿的手，“就半个月假期，我陪我的辅助。”


End file.
